With the rapid development of multimedia and Internet technologies, accurate image orientation detection is of great importance. Correct orientations of digitized or scanned images in an image library or database must be determined for their proper display. Traditional deskewing techniques are substantially limited. The following arrangements and procedures address the limitations of traditional image orientation detection techniques.